


Incendo

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-17
Updated: 2004-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Harry thinks about Draco he thinks about dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incendo

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving some stuff over from Livejournal.

Sometimes when Harry thinks about Draco he thinks about dying. Which would make sense, except that he doesn't think about spells or wands or even knives. Instead he thinks about a slow, contained burning inside of him, like Firewhiskey running through his veins. Sometimes he can even feel it, and he wonders at that, because the feeling is far from unpleasant.  
  
Sometimes Harry considers pinning Draco up against the wall in the Potions corridor and kissing him until his lips tingle, until he can feel the heat full-force until he nearly incinerates. The thought comes to him at odd times - just before he goes to sleep, for instance - and he writes it off as stress, or sometimes as something he's eaten.  
  
He corners Draco one day after class, manages to time it so that everyone else is gone, so that they are the only two in sight, and before Draco can say anything Harry pushes him hard against the dank stone wall, pushes him against the wall and then pushes _himself_ against Draco, feeling his skin prickle. He doesn't know what he plans to do now, doesn't know that he ever really had any idea, so instead he just stares, feeling his insides go warm and liquid.  
  
Draco stares back, grey eyes snapping. "What are you doing?" he sneers, and when Harry doesn't respond, he shakes his head. "Mental," he mutters, but doesn't move.  
  
Harry considers this.  
  
Harry considers this, and then he kisses Draco, and finds that not only do his lips tingle but so does every other part of him, right down to his toes.  
  
Then he draws back, and he waits, and he wonders if Draco can feel the heat radiating from his skin.  
  
Draco blinks at him, and Harry doesn't know what reaction he was expecting, but he knows it wasn't this. "Do you have a death wish, Potter?" he says, but his voice is wavery, decidedly unsettled, completely unlike the arrogant tone Harry is so used to. "What do you think you're -" he breaks off. He blinks again. He waits.  
  
"Maybe," Harry says, and shrugs.  
  
Draco seems to consider this.  
  
Then Draco leans his head in and kisses Harry, which is completely unexpected and makes Harry wobble a little, from surprise. Draco grips Harry's arms, fingertips pressing hard into his flesh, and Harry wonders if he will find burns there when he showers this evening.  
  
"What a way to go, though," he mumbles weakly against Draco's lips, and he feels rather than hears the other boy's laughter.


End file.
